The Excellence
The ship known as The Excellence is the flagship of Sue'san Dienhand and her fleet. It was once the flagship of Deonal Strang before his murder and it was his commission during his tenure with the Galactic Empire of the Milky Way. He, and the ship, divorced from the empire and he founded his own empire with The Excellence as the command ship. The ship is typical in its design for Imperial vessels, a design influenced by the flux of Terra Flux, and is shaped like a cheese block with its decaying, yellow paint to grey. Description Appearance The outside of the ship appears like a gigantic cheese-wedge, specially designed for war. Originally the ship was once bright yellow, like a cheese, but, as that was an unwelcome colour by the Imperials, the paint has been allowed to decay. Now the more grey a ship, such as The Excellence, the more dignity the ship is considered to haveCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Functionality Warp Trace The Excellence is able to trace warp signatures and determine where ships within the vicinity recently jumped to. Rooms The Bridge The Bridge is the area of the ship from which it is commanded. It has a gigantic window on which displays can be brought up, such as video feeds from Stormtrooper helmets. The Hangar The Hangar is where smaller ships can be stored aboard The Excellence, including its own shuttle crafts. When a smaller ship is tractored in by The Excellence, they will eventually find their way to this hangar. Cells & Interrogation Rooms The Excellences has it own set of cells where they can keep prisoners, especially rebels. Along with these cells there are interrogation rooms. These rooms are small and box-like but brightly lit. One wall is a black sheet of one-way glass, blocking view of the outsideCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. History Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) When Clear is stranded on the planet Ledus by her rogue A.I., Note, who stole her ship, The HopefulCatH Post 10, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer., Clear is captured by Captain Londris, who is under the command of Deonal Strang. Clear is brought aboard The Excellence for interrogation by Strang himself. When her own shuttlecraft, The Bug, is seen flying away from Ledus, Strang is suspected of being a rebel and is dragged to the hangar to watch her rebel friend, aboard the bug, die. When it's made clear that Wai, the robot aboard the ship, has nothing to do with Clear she is free to join Strang on the bridge of The Excellence to watch Londris' team go down to the planet Ledus to attack a rebel base. She watches everything on the planet unfold via the gigantic screen of the bridge, which displays the video feed from a stormtrooper's helmet. Only one prisoner is taken alive, the rest were executed. Afterwards, The Excellence jumps to the vicinity of Terra Flux where they find The Hopeful, marooned because of an infestation of plantlife under the control of Clear's friend, Green. Notes Britt's Commentary "The name of The Excellence sounded suitably pompous and 'British' for the empire and was an easy name to come up with. The description of the ship also gave the Star Wars Retcon a bit of originality for the design of the Imperial ships. I wanted The Excellence to be an imposing presence but also have quite a contrast with the broken and dilapidated Hopeful. The original design for The Excellence, and all other Imperial ships, stems from Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia.. Particularly The Excellence is a Star DestroyerStar Destroyer article, Wikipedia.." - Britt the Writer References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Objects Category:Technological Objects Category:Spaceships